


The Ghostly Past and a New Beginning

by AlphaNight



Series: The Ghostly Escape [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaNight/pseuds/AlphaNight
Summary: Raven, Brittney, Alexandra/Alex, and Jasmine have wandered into Slender's forest and yet they had been drowned by the Ben Drowned. A Hours later Masky, Hoodie and Toby heard about the kills Ben Scored. The Group had to find out that they had been killed. But as Toby had found them...Their bodies were under the lake and the Ghosts were now roaming the forest yet can't leave. Then Slender finds out about them and tells his proxies to find the Group. Will they be able to stay away from them or will they succumb to the Slender's orders
Series: The Ghostly Escape [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611748
Kudos: 2





	The Ghostly Past and a New Beginning

(Raven/Nightmares P.O.V)  
Well I was with my friends in the infamous Slender's Forest, Brittney had her usual beige hoodie, blue jeans, t-shirt, and combat boots. Alex had her usual T-shirt, Blue jeans and Tennis Shoes, Jasmine she was wearing what her Idol has worn, Jay, I was wearing the same exact style of cloths Tim wore. "Hey Raven, Do you think this is a good idea?" One of my friends asked me, Brittney, "I am not sure myself." I stated as I walked...Our team, is not the typical type of Adults you see everyday. But we came up to a lake and what we saw had stunned us. We had come up on a lake...I had my thoughts on this...Why the hell is there a lake. But then a bunch of wires grabbed us, I dropped the camera and pills I had for my Anxiety, Brittney screamed and her pistol fell out of its holster and her mask out of her pocket, Alex tried to break out of the grasp from the wire dropping her knife in the process, Jasmine had dropped her mask and Knife. The person that had dragged us down and said one thing to us 'You Shouldn't Have Done That' before we blacked out. "Is Everyone Ok?" I asked my crew as we walked around, "I think so Raven." Brittney said, "I feel like I am going to Puke!" Jasmine yelled as she ran behind a tree and started puking, "I see fairies!" Alex yelled..."Ok" I said. I started to call out for Jasmine, "JASMINE! JASMINE! JASMINE WHERE ARE YOU!" she called right back "I'm over here Raven." I did not want my life to end yet we had to live like this now. Jasmine saw that Brittney had picked her pistol up and immediately sheathed it and picked her mask up then she gave me my camera and pills, Then gave the other 2 their weapons and mask. I picked Jasmine up and me headed of only to find an abandoned Asylum in the middle of the forest and we went in there and now, **_We call it home_**.

(Ben's P.O.V)

I shot my Wires up and out of the lake and killed a group of Adults. What items they dropped stunned me, they had somethings like Tim, Brian, Jay and Alex the people that Masky and Hoodie talked about. One dropped a camera and A pill bottle, another dropped a gun and a mask, a girl tried to break out of my wire's grasp and she dropped her knife in the process, another dropped a mask and knife. "You should have not done that." I said one of my Iconic catchphrases before they blacked out. I watched as they stood up the one with Black hair spoke, "Is Everyone OK?". The others responded a girl with Brown hair spoke, "I think so Raven." A girl with Ash Blonde yelled, "I feel like I am going to Puke!" before the girl ran off behind a tree. Another response I found hilarious was the girl who was a Red Head, "I see Fairies!" and the Ravenette responded with, "Ok". "JASMINE! JASMINE! JASMINE WHERE ARE YOU!" the black haired girl called for this 'Jasmine' and the other responded "I'm over here Raven." 'Raven' huh, better tell Slender about them. I watched as they stood up and began to move through the forest possibly heading out or to and abandoned structure in the forest. This would be fun to hunt them down...though I would expect them to be spirits but they were just the opposite, _**they were still alive**_. A game now.


End file.
